


Usurping

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Valentine Vibrations [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, it's tagged Valentine Vibrations but it's not up on the blog, yet another suit lost to the ravages of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora's fight against Colter doesn't quite go to plan.





	Usurping

“Is that a Vault suit? You gotta be kidding me. No Vault Dweller could have made it this far.”  
  
“Think again,” Nora muttered, reloading her gun. She wiped a smear of dirt off her face, glaring down at the raider in the cola cars arena below.  
  
“Shame I have to kill you,” Colter growled. “Would like to see what’s underneath.”  
  
The tips of Nora’s ears burned. British people.  
  
“Tight-fitting. Nice colour. Would look good if I ripped it,” Colter commented. Nora turned her gaze away, clenching her fists. “Huh. Gage, let her through.”  
  
Nora darted through the doorway as the door swung open, her cheeks flushed. She couldn’t deny that his voice had done something to her. But in all honesty, Gage’s voice had done something to her too. Fucking Raiders.  
  
It didn’t take her long to drop down into the changing room, and as she was looking around, the intercom buzzed.  
  
“All right, listen the hell up if you wanna make it out alive. I’ve only got a minute.”  
  
“Hi, Gage,” Nora snapped into the intercom. “Talk fast.”  
  
And that was how she came to be holding a _squirt gun_ as she approached the arena.

“Is this a fuckin’ joke?” Colter demanded. “A _squirt_ gun?!”

Nora clenched her jaw and fired.

The water sizzled as it hit the electric frame, sparks flying. Colter let out a sudden, furious growl of pain. Whips of blue white light cracked around him, and with a yellow _zip_ of power, the shell of lightning that had protected him dissipated scattering across the arena. Nora staggered back, momentarily blinded, and fell on her ass.

“Clever little bitch,” he snarled. Nora clambered to her feet, blinking, as Colter's armour opened up and spewed him out the back. “Gage! Shut the power off!”

_“Boss?!”_

Colter was rounding the armour as Nora brought her rifle up but he barely gave her a moment to fire before he was on her, gripping the gun and yanking it from her hands. His fingers dug into her suit, pulling her against him, and Nora bucked, her feet cracking into his shins as she fought his grip on her.

“Fucking wildcat, ain't ya?” Colter leered, forcing both her wrists into one hand. “Most Vault Dwellers are soft. They break easy. You though,” she watched him lick his lips, and retched, “you're not gonna break easy, are ya?”

The _sound_ her Vault suit made when Colter tore it open to expose her was both terrifying and arousing. It was joined by a roar of approval from the crowds watching their little spectacle.

_“Holy shit, folks, we're about to see some real entertainment here! Colter's gonna show us what happens to dumbass Vault Dwellers who think they're hot shit!”_

“Don't you FUCKING dare,” Nora snarled, as the raider boss fought her down onto the floor. He shot her a _grin_ as her back hit concrete, her wrists pressed down so hard it was almost painful.

“You fucking cheated with your little toy, bitch,” he growled, “and this is what _I_ do with cheaters.” His hand reached down, sliding beneath the faded white cotton underwear.

She hissed when his fingers brushed her clit, hips jerking. He dragged his hand against the nub again. The friction was dry and the sensation was more discomfort than pleasure but that didn't stop him from doing it. He slid a fingertip against her slit, grunting. There was a tiny hint of slick there and he gathered it onto his fingertip, pressing against her clit and rubbing. There was no finesse to it but Nora felt the pleasure despite the discomfort regardless, and she looked up at him to see that mocking grin still on his face.

“Enjoying this, sweetheart?” he cooed. She didn't answer. His hand turned, fingers hooking into her panties, and yanked them down her thighs, baring her to him. “I asked you a question, bitch.”

Nora clenched her teeth and growled at him. Colter snorted, and then he sucked two fingers into his mouth and pushed them into her. Nora gasped despite herself as the raiders around her cheered again, and Colter slipped his hand away to unbutton his pants. Her stomach lurched.

“You best relax yourself, love.”

He released her hands long enough to throw her onto her belly, not even granting her the mercy of letting her face away from the crowd. Which meant that when she looked up, she was staring straight at Gage, with a perfect view of the combined lust and concern warring on his face. The sound of the announcer's heavy breathing was obvious through the speakers. Fucking _Raiders._

Her suit had ripped to the seam of the crotch and so Colter had a perfect view of her as he yanked her onto her knees, unzipping his leathers as she braced herself on her elbows. Colter spat, several times, followed by the sound of him jerking his cock. It gave her a faint sense of relief. The tip of him slid against her slit, and then he was pressing in. Nora hissed at the stretch and the dull pain of his fingers as he dug them into her ass.

“Fuck, you're a tight little bitch, ain't ya?” Colter groaned as he filled her. He was taking it slowly but Nora had a feeling that was more for his own benefit than hers. “Mmm, might see how loud I can make you scream, just for the audience.”

Nora stared Gage in the face and hoped he was fucking _suffering._ He didn't exactly look comfortable, but as Colter grabbed her ass with both hands, she had no pity for him based on just how uncomfortable _she_ was at the moment.

A hand cracked against her backside and her head whipped around to stare daggers at the Overboss currently buried in her. The announcer panted something disgusting about the noise of Colter's hand. Nora wasn't listening.

“Ain't fucked a Vault Dweller before you know,” he grunted. “Should be fun.”

Nora yelped when his hand pushed between her thighs to clumsily rub at her clit.

“Don't _think_ you're a virgin but you break less quick if I do this,” he muttered.

“Like you're not gonna _kill_ me once you're done,” Nora muttered. Colter laughed.

“Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you love? Gets you out nice and quick. Nah, I'm gonna be breakin’ you in all slow.”

Nora felt herself relax around him as he kept touching, and the sound of him sucking on his fingers filled her with expectation. A wave of shame rushed through her and she tossed her head. His other hand went to where she was stretched around him and his wet fingers stroked at her lips as he began to slowly pump his hips back and forth.

Someone in the crowd yelled for Colter to snap her bra and Nora hurriedly shoved her torso to the floor. A flash of hope rocketed through her as she managed to pull the switchblade out of the left cup and clench it tight in her fist, just before Colter wrenched her up and snapped the straps of her bra, yanking the ruined underwear down to the cheers of the raiders.

His hand groped a breast and Nora groaned at the roughness of his palm as his hips slapped against hers hard enough to bruise. He wasn't moving _fast_ but he wasn't going to be gentle, seeming content to ease her into taking him before he sped up. She was trying to keep her noises down, forcing herself to keep them just to sharp pants and little else, but then he started teasing her nipple and a gasp escaped her.

“That's it, love,” he grunted. “Taking me _real_ good like the pretty fucking slut you are.”

“You wanna keep the fucking insults to a _minimum_?” Nora growled.

“Oooh, the Vaultie don't like being called _names_ , eh?” he jeered, and the hand between her thighs spread her wider for him, forcing her to take him deeper. “Don't like me telling you what you _are_?”

“You know,” a whimper escaped her as he returned to rubbing circles against her clit, “I'm fucking _picky_.”

“How many men you had since you left your Vault, girlie?” Colter asked, and he sped his hips up just as Nora opened her mouth to answer. “Five? Ten? More? You take them all as nice as you take me?”

Nora hadn't bothered counting but _holy shit_ , that was none of _this_ bastard's _fucking business_.

“Worried you're not gonna match up?” she taunted, staring up at Gage. The raider was looking anywhere _but_ at her and she mentally willed him to look over and watch what his bullshit had done to her.

Colter laughed. “You're still wet for me, ain't ya?” He reached down and grabbed Nora's torn collar, hauling her up against him. His mouth found her ear. “You givin’ Gage the dirty looks? Don't blame ya. I bet _he_ told you to grab that little gun, didn't he? Don't worry, love. I'm tired of him tryin’ to get rid of me, honest. After I'm done with you, I'll gut him like the coward he is.”

He licked his fingers, dropping them back to her clit and rubbing faster. Nora gasped. She didn't care too much about Gage right now, but she needed to get out of here, and at the moment, he was her only ally. Colter bit at her neck, grunting.

“Never had a fuck this good,” he groaned. “You all _cry_ and _beg._ Not _you_ , though. You got all this _fight_ in ya. Can't wait to fill you up.”

Nora's eyes were still fixed on Gage.

“Might let him live long enough to fuck you, not that I'll let him finish off,” Colter murmured. “What do you think?”

“Think you talk a lot of shit,” Nora grunted. Colter chuckled.

“I'm gonna miss the sass when I'm done breaking you,” he panted. His hips sped up, smacking against her ass, and Nora's stomach flipped as she felt the pleasure starting to coil threateningly in her core. His teeth met her skin again. “Might _really_ draw it all out. Just for fun.”

_Hope Gage has another plan, because if I don't get the knife in quick enough, this is over._

The announcer wasn't even _trying_ to pretend he wasn't jerking off, and honestly, plenty of the Raiders were doing the same. Except Gage, who was looking more and more guilty the closer Colter got to filling her. Nora could tell the Overboss was nearing his limit as he let her drop, his fingers leaving her as he grabbed her ass and used it as leverage to fuck her deep and hard. His grunts deepened, and Nora almost sighed in relief as the lack of touch seemed to take the edge off.

The last thing she needed was to be forced to cum in front of the whole crowd, because it was unlikely they'd even _think_ about following her after that. Not that Nora really _wanted_ the job of Overboss, but she _did_ need to get the help out of here, and that would be easier if the rabble here had even a _modicum_ of respect for her.

Colter's nails dug into her ass, the sharp slash of pain forcing a grunt out of Nora as his hips stuttered. He twitched, growling, and Nora fought down her need as the raider boss filled her with erratic thrusts, groans of satisfaction filling her ears. She hazarded a look behind her, just as his cock slipped out. The warm mess of his cum quickly followed, dripping down her thighs, and without warning, he grabbed her hip, tossing her onto her back.

“Get up here and clean me off, Vault girl,” he ordered, a mean smirk on his face. Nora flipped him the bird with her empty hand. Colter grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.

Nora's knife was in his throat before he even knew what was happening, her head averted to avoid the spray of blood. The assembled raiders inhaled, whispers following the gasp.

 _“JESUS, MAN! COLTER, HE'S_ **_OUT_ ** _!”_

Nora put the knife in again and again, until the raider boss was still, lying in a pool of blood on the floor. She stumbled to her feet, ignoring the mess on her thighs and the blood on her clothes.

“Gage, what does this mean?”

Nora stared daggers at the raider in the cage as she retrieved her rifle and her coat. Putting that on, covering up the streaks of blood and come decorating her dark skin, it felt like a shield now.

Gage looked away. “Well, all saw that.” A series of whistles followed his words. “And we all saw her kill him.”

“He almost had her though.” Nora looked around to see who was talking. It was one of the raider bosses, a huge man with fair hair and wildly coloured warpaint. The size of him stirred up the already burning arousal running through her. She put her knife away, slinging the rifle over her shoulder. “I'm not following a bitch who almost became Colter's newest toy.”

“Fuck you, Mason,” hissed a voice from the other side of the arena. Nora's head turned, her eyes finding a smartly dressed blonde woman glaring daggers at the man. Mason?

“I'm not taking that back, Mags,” Mason snarled. “Who's to say she won't get bent over by the next guy? I vote we just use her as the bastard intended.” Mason's eyes fixed on her and Nora had _never_ felt so undressed in her _life_. “I don't care if she’s Colter’s seconds.”

“Well, that's all well and good, Mason,” Gage drawled, “but the whole point of this goddamn Gauntlet was to find someone who could replace Colter.” He gestured to Nora. “And we got one. She just took a different kinda beating first.”

“Well we know she can get her hands dirty at least,” a sharp voice called. Nora looked over to see a woman wearing a bladed helmet. “Maybe she got fucked, but I rather enjoyed her revenge. She has a spine, which makes her a better choice than _Colter_.”

“Thank you, Nisha. Are we all in agreement?” Gage broke in.

“Fine, we're in agreement,” Mags snapped.

Mason gave a disdainful laugh. Nora was very conscious of the mess that was staining the remains of her suit.

“Whatever. If she needs replacing, you know where to find me.”

Nora gestured to the corpse on the floor. “Just keep Colter in mind, okay big guy?”

Mason's mouth twitched. Nora wondered if it was amusement, anger, disdain or _arousal_.

“We agree,” Nisha drawled.

Gage looked over at her. Nora folded her arms, staring back. He looked away.

“Well then. Congratulations, Overboss.”


End file.
